The present invention relates to the production of food items, and more particularly, to an apparatus, system and method for manufacturing a rolled food item utilizing a slotted spool which rotates to form the rolled food item and pushing or ejecting the rolled food item from the slotted spool.
Various types of food items have been manufactured using different winding or shaping mechanisms and techniques.
For example, some systems have formed a rolled food item by winding a strip of food upon itself. More specifically, the strip of food is directed to one or more rollers which rotate in op directions to cause the leading end of the strip to fold upon itself. With the continuing rotation of the roller(s), a loosely rolled food item is formed.
Other conventional techniques utilize a series compression or forming rollers to form a layer of food. The food is deposited onto a support strip. The supported strip of food is then wound, using a rotating fork with tines. More specifically, a deformable or pliable food substance is inserted into a containment bin. Rollers which rotate in opposite directions are positioned below the bin. One roller has a flat face whereas the other roller, i.e., a forming roller, includes an annular depression or groove. As the food substance is dropped from the bin between the rotating rollers, a strip of food is formed at the opposite of the rotating rollers in the shape of the forming groove. The groove-shaped strip of food is deposited or rolled onto a support strip which is supplied by a different roller positioned below the forming rollers.
The supported food strip is then cut two times into strips cut to a length and cut to a width. The strips are passed between legs or tines of a fork that is driven or rotated by a motor. As a result, a product is formed having a flattened shape. A label is then attached to the rolled product to ensure that it does not unroll. The motor and fork assembly are then reciprocated together such that the product rolled around the fork slides from the fork.
These examples of previously known systems, however, have a number of shortcomings. First, these systems typically utilize a large number of components to form a supported strip of food. For example, the conventional roller forming system uses a collection bin, multiple formation rollers, a support material roller, and two cutting systems to form supported strips of food having a certain length and width. Utilizing such a large number of components increases the cost of the system and related maintenance, repair and cleaning.
Second, conventional systems typically produce a food item having limited selection of ingredients as a result of using a collection bin. If mixtures of food are added to the bin, the output of the bin is not easily controlled and may contain undesirable mixtures and appearances.
Third, it is inconvenient and aesthetically displeasing when a customer must remove an adhesive label from the rolled food item. Further, the cost of labels and applying the labels can be costly.
Fourth, using a fork for winding the food item is undesirable because the length of supported strip of food that is inserted between the fork tines must be carefully controlled. Inserting the strip too far between the tines will result in the end of the food strip extending beyond the fork tines. As a result, there can be uneven rolling of the item around the fork. Further, as a result of using a fork, friction forces between the food item and the tines of the fork are greatest at the tines. Thus, when the fork and motor assembly is retracted, food is likely to stick to the tines.
Fifth, known systems that use a fork typically wind the supported food product around the fork without any tension being applied to the product as it is rolled. Consequently, the freely supported roll may not be tightly wound, and the rolled product can unwind due to low roll tension.
As a final example, known systems typically lack the ability to adapt to other operating parameters or design configurations. This is due, in part, to fixed mechanical components. Consequently, if the type of food, support material, operating speeds, size of the food item, etc. must be changed, these changes may require significant modifications to the mechanical design and components of the systems due to the inflexible parameters.
These shortcomings are further amplified when multiple individual units are integrated into a larger scale system. A need, therefore, exists for an apparatus, system, and method that manufactures rolled food items in a more efficient and effective manner than conventional systems The improved apparatus, system, and method should form strips of food items without forming rollers, dual cutting systems, and simplify maintenance and cleaning, while providing controlled flexibility in selecting food items to be wound and design and operating parameters. Indeed, fewer moving mechanical components leads to more efficient and reliable operation. A need also exists for a food winding apparatus, system and method that produces a food item in a more controlled and uniform manner with a slotted spool rather than a fork or a self-winding system. Further, a need exists for a large-scale system incorporating the apparatus and method that is capable of manufacturing multiple rolled food items simultaneously while maintaining flexibility, simplicity, and user control.
The present invention provides an imp roved food winding apparatus, system, and method of forming a rolled food item utilizing a slotted spool or cup and a push plate to eject the rolled food item from the spool without the need for unnecessary cutting systems, forming rollers, or other winding components.
According to the present invention, a food winding apparatus includes a motor, an ejection actuator, a slotted spool, a guide, a push plate, a sensor, and a control circuit arranged such that the leading end of a length of a supported strip of food is directed from a roll-up conveyor over the guide. The leading end is detected by the sensor which triggers the control circuit to activate the motor and rotate the slotted spool coupled to the motor shaft after the leading end enters the slot. As a result, a rolled food item is formed around the spool. After rotating for a predetermined number of degrees or after a predetermined number of spool revolutions, the control circuit activates the ejection actuator, which displaces a member and the push plate attached thereto. As a result, the plate ejects the rolled food item from the spool.
In further accordance with the present invention, the slot of the spool may include a pointed lip to engage the supported strip of food. The slotted spool may include a pointed lip to engage the supported strip of food and an inner bore or diameter to prevent the supported strip of food from folding upon itself inside the slot. An extruder may deposit food onto the support strip, obviating the need for multiple cutting systems and forming rollers.
In further accordance with the present invention, the guide between an end of the roll-up conveyor and the slot of the spool may be spring loaded to ensure that the guide is properly aligned with the slot for accurate insertion of the leading end into the slot. The guide deflects when the rolled food item is formed. It is also desirable that the push plate includes upper and lower portions to distribute pushing forces around the rolled food item to more effectively eject the rolled food item from the slotted spool.
The rolled food item may be a supported strip of dehydrated fruit product. The strip can be maintained in a roll using a drop of cornstarch or other edible adhesive.
Also in accordance with the present invention, the system can include a plurality of winding units, an extruder, a conveyor system, and a rotary knife to provide for the simultaneous manufacture of multiple rolled food items.
Further in accordance with the present invention, a method of forming t he rolled food item can include transporting the supported strip of food on the roll-up conveyor, directing the leading end of the supported food strip into the slotted spool, activating the motor to rotate the slotted spool to form the rolled food item, and activating the ejection actuator to displace the push plate and eject the rolled food item from the slotted spool.
This method can include depositing the food item onto the support strip, cutting the supported strip of food to a predetermined length, transporting the supported strip of food on the roll-up conveyor, directing the leading end of the supported food strip into a slotted spool, activating the motor to rotate the slotted spool to form the rolled food item, and activating the ejection actuator to displace the push plate and eject the rolled food item from the slotted spool.